Harry Potter And the power of five
by hy
Summary: Sorry..I am moving this story to my old account which pen name is Golden Eye
1. Introduction and notes

Hi, This is my first Fanfic Hope u like it.  
  
Warning: Some characters are not mine. They Belongs to the famous writer J.K Rowling If you don't like Harry potter, don't read it.  
  
Notes: For your information, I will always add a new chapter a week. And a actual chapter will be added in a day time.  
  
Summary:  
  
This story will be mainly about Harry potter and the dark lord. When Harry turns 15,he received lots of new ancient powers because he is the heirs to the hogwart 4 and Merlin. He can become any magical animals and can even change the shape of Hogwarts.And most importantly he holds the key to the victory of the light side. And Of course, wizards sports.  
  
  
  
Some New Character: Master Fiery--------------------DADA Teacher 


	2. Receiving The powers

Hi, As I have promised the first chapter.  
  
Notes: Some of the character Belongs to J.K Rowling After a week I update. About 1 sentence is taken from the book. And about 2 sentences are from Heir Of Five. Hope you guys won't mind. Thank you everyone who wish me good luck  
  
" Kill the spare", shrieked a cold voice in a graveyard to his loyal servant.  
  
The servant raised his wand and said "Avada Kedavra". A green light filled the scene and a lifeless body crumbled to the floor.  
  
At Number 4 Privet Drive Harry Potter's eyes shot open. His relatives heated him very much.. He was a wizard, not just any wizard but a powerful one. His relatives knew it when he was one but Harry does not. So they tried to force some magic out of him, but failed. Harry knew he was a wizard when he turned 11 as Harid came and told him. From then onwards he attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Last year he was forced to enter the Tri-wizard Tournament .At the third task he had been transported to a graveyard where Wormtail, the man who betrayed his parents 14 years ago, had killed Cedric Diggory and had helped Voldemort get his body back. But the Minister of Magic denied that you- know- who is back. So he did not take the necessary protection. But after 3 weeks he was killed. So the election of the new ministry of magic had begun. Arthur who was Ron's father becomes the new ministry of magic. This ministry of magic believed that voldemort was back so he took the necessary precautions (extend the friendship with the giants, use the dementor to perform the kiss to all the death eaters in the wizard prison)  
  
Two more weeks and Harry is going back to his home (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) Harry went downstairs. The Dursleys were as bad as ever. They still refused to take him anywhere (as if he wanted to go) and they still insisted upon leaving Harry at home. Today the Dursleys were taking Dudley to a tailor since the uniform shop at Smeltings did not stock clothes big enough him, Dudley had to have some made. After the Dursley left, He found himself in a strange room. There was a four-poster with light-blue covers, a fireplace with a sparkling fire and two cupboards. There is an old man and 4 others people. "Who are you" Harry asked them. We are your ancestors; we came to tell you about your heirloom. 'Heirloom' exclaimed Harry in shock. Yes your heirloom. You are the heir to Merlin, and all four of the Hoghwart founders even Salazar Slytherin. "You...you are the founders of Hoghwarts and merlin?", stuttered Harry looking disbelieving at the wizards wizards and witches infront of him. "Yes, we are", assured him the red robes again." I'm Godric Gryffindor and the lovely woman beside me is Rowena Rawenclaw that is", he pointed at a man in green with a snake on his robes. " Salazar Slytherin and to his left is Helga Hufflepuff and the one beside Helga is merlin" How could it be? Harry asked himself and didn't realise that he had just voiced his thoughts. "Well, that isn't that difficult to explain", said Godric and Harry's head snapped up." Your father was heir to me,Rowena ,Helga and Merlin. Your mother was heir to Salazar.Yes, that was quite surprising ", mused Salazar with a grin." But now I think we should tell him about Hoghwarts and his new powers. You can control (changing their shapes add rooms and put the protection spell.) over Hogwarts and Merlin castle, which is slightly above Hogwarts. Only you my heirloom can see it. Ohh you can also change your appearance and can also apparte in hogwarts and you can talk to us anytime you wants. Just ask the questions in your mind. You can also control the most powerful elements of all, Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, and Earth. You will also receive my silver phoenix, silver-green Slytherin snake, the red-golden Gryffindor phoenix, the violet-black Rawenclaw raven and the light yellow-black Hufflepuff badger. You will also have the ability to talk to all animals including non-magical ones and do wand less magic. And please start a duelling class and lastly, we will transfer all our knowledge to you. Harry was then surrounded my silver glow. When Harry opened his eyes he looked at the four with wisdom and excitement, to try his new powers. Then the 5 people disappear left if 5 animals. I will name you Zero-to the snake, fire-to the lion-life-to the raven, lee-to the bader and lastly silver surfer-to the phoenix. @I like it@ they replied. After that, Harry then found that he was back in his rooms. He tried to change to a middle age person and succeed. He then changed back and practices his wand less magic. Suddenly he heard voices. To be continued. 


End file.
